I'll be your protector
by gold-stars-xx
Summary: Five times Quinn protected Brittany and one time Brittany was the protector. Ficlet series. Quitt pairing.
1. Tubby the bear

**A/N A new series of ficlets based around a Quinn/Brittany pairing. Starts as friendship but ma progress to relationship so rating may change accordingly. I hope you enjoy and please review if you'd like :)**

"Hey, gimmie back!" Little 4 year-old Brittany S. Pierce shouted, looking up with her big, ocean-blue eyes and flicking one of her blonde pigtails which was secured with a baby blue bobble out of her eyes. It was recess and a little boy by the name of Noah Puckerman had taken her teddy bear. Noah was taller than Brittany and used this to his advantage, dangling the bear just out of her reach. The small blonde was jumping as high as she could, trying to grab back her precious teddy. After a few goes, she realised she couldn't do it and burst into tears.

"Cry baby! Cry baby!" Noah chanted, making a big show of the fact that he had the bear. Brittany stood and sobbed, looking up when another little girl walked over.  
"Why are you crying?" The girl asked, looking to Noah when Brittany pointed to him.  
"I didn't think you had a teddy bear Noah!" The girl teased him, smiling when he looked shocked.  
"Shut up Quinn! It's not mine, it's that weirdo's" Noah said, pointing his thumb towards Brittany who was still crying.  
"Hey, don't be mean! Give her it back!" Quinn told him, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Her fault for bringing it to school! We're big kids now!" Noah insisted. He let loose his grip on the bear and threw it at Quinn before running off. Quinn caught the bear before handing it over to Brittany who held the bear tightly close to her.

"Thank you" Brittany told Quinn in a quiet voice.  
"It's okay, Noah is always rude. What's your name?"  
"Brittany. My bear's name is Tubby. What's yours?"  
"I like your name. I'm Quinn. Why is he called Tubby?"  
"Cos he's got a big tummy. One day I want a proper pet, a royal one with a big tummy like tubby!"  
"My friend has a big cat, she's really nice"  
"Can I be your friend?"  
"Yeah okay! Coming to play?"  
Brittany took Quinn's hand and walked off with her towards the swings, she was really happy that she now had her first friend.


	2. Duck Pond

"Brittany, Quinn's here!" Mrs Pierce shouted.

9 year old Brittany came bounding down the stairs to meet her best friend, Quinn's older sister Frannie was taking them both to the local park to see the ducks which she was really excited about.

"Hi Quinny!" Brittany said with a grin, reaching up to hug the girl.

"Hi Frannie!" Brittany said to the older Fabray, waving at her.

"Yeah hi, let's go horrors." Frannie said, she was always quite stony-faced and snappy - Brittany used to think it was just because she didn't have friends but Quinn said she did and that she was just moody.

They made their way to the park and Frannie walked them to a bench at the top of the park where you could see the entire place including the pond.

"Right, I'll be sat here. You've got 2 hours, here's the bread. Don't get into trouble" Frannie said, handing the bread over to her sister she shooed them away. Brittany looked back and saw a tall man approaching where Frannie was sat. He sat with her and she kissed him, Brittany assumed it was her boyfriend. Frannie saw her staring and gave her a mean look before focusing her attention on the men.

"C'mon Britt, let's go see the ducks" Quinn said, gently tugging on her friend's arm to make her turn around before walking with her to the pond. They sat down right next to it and Quinn got the bread, passing some over to Brittany before tearing off a few lumps and throwing them to the ducks. Brittany watched for a moment before copying the action, smiling when the ducks came waddling over and quacking back at them. Quinn watched her friend chasing the ducks, laughing she looked worried when the girl ran close to the water.

"Don't fall!" Quinn shouted, but it was too late. Brittany slipped, falling into the water. Quinn tried unsuccessfully to get the attention of her sister, deciding to just help Brittany up herself. Thankfully Frannie saw them and came over.

"I told you two no getting into trouble!" Frannie said with a sigh, looking down at Brittany "She okay?"

"She slipped" Quinn said, putting an arm around Brittany she checked that her friend was okay "Just a hurt knee"

"Come back to the bench, I'll get her a plaster" Frannie said. Quinn helped Brittany over, putting the plaster on the girl's knee with a smile.

"I'm sorry Quinnie" Brittany said quietly, sucking her thumb.

"It's okay Britt, I'll always protect you" Quinn said, smiling at friend she took her hand "Wanna go on the swings?"

Brittany nodded and the girls went over to the swings with a smile.


End file.
